hakuoukifandomcom-20200223-history
Toki no Kizuna: Sekigahara Kitan
Toki no Kizuna: Sekigahara Kitan is a visual novel for the PlayStation Portable developed by Otomate and published by Idea Factory and can be considered a prequel to Hakuouki. It was released in Japan in 2012. It follows an Oni girl named Yukina Suzumori who is the head of the Suzumori Oni clan and the servant guardian of Yase-Hime, the head of the council of the ten Oni Clans. Summary "It’s a year after Toyotomi Hideyoshi died (1599), and the human world is once more falling into war. The head of the ten oni clans, Yase-hime, becomes worried about the future of the oni people. She travels to each of the ten clans, now scattered across the land, and asks them to retreat from human contact. On the night that they obey her and all gather in the Yase village, she’s kidnapped and put into a deep sleep. The oni heroine, Suzumori Yukina, is the head of the Suzumori household and was also strong enough to be the ninja guardian of Yase-hime. She’s serious and respects the old ways, and has a hawk companion. Throughout the game, she must decide whether to look for a cure for her princess Yase-hime in the human world, in spite of Yase-hime’s request not to deal with humans." Characters Yase-Hime Yase-Hime is the head of the Council of the Oni clans and has the ability to have visions of the future. She sees Yukina as her little sister. After seeing a vision, she assembles the council and warns them not to affiliate with humans anymore as a terrible war was about to start which was the Sekigahara War. Following the meeting, she gets attacked by a hooded figure who poisons her, making her succumb to a coma. Yukina Suzumori Yukina is a female Oni and is the main heroine. She is the head of the Suzumori household which is part of the Council of the ten Oni Clans ruled by Yase-Hime who is like her sister. She has black hair and red eyes. She was raised by three demon leaders namely Shiomi Akito, Kotoura Touma, Tsukishima Isao after the death of the last Suzumori leader clan. She is very strict and serious. She controls a hawk named Ginou. ChitoseCategory:Games Chitose is an Oni part of the council who encounters Yukina when he attacks her with another Oni called Kazuya. He tells her that she's a terrible swordsman and often makes fun of her. He is very good friends with a human called Tomohisa Shimazu. Chitose is from the Kazama Clan. Kazuya Kazuya has a very quiet and serious nature. He used to serve Tokugawa Ieyasu for a while until Kazuya got mad at him because the latter was not the man he used to be. He is in the council as a member of the Yukimura Clan. Kazutake Kazutake is the big brother kind of person and is a very nice Oni, member of the council. He works for a human called Ishida Mitsunari to be able to acquire some land for his clan. He fights with his fists and has a policy of not hitting women and children. He is from the Amagiri Clan Shin Shin is arrogant and flirty. He is from the Shiranui Family.